ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Xingo
Xingo |backcolor = #8f35fd |textcolor = #e4d0fe }} Xingo is a cartoon character who first appeared in Xingo. Appearance Xingo resembles a humanoid fox with blue fur. He wears a red shirt that covers his chest and arms. He wears white gloves. Personality Xingo is a very energetic, crazy, animated, and bouncy character. He has a very crude sense of humor. He loves to prank people. He also cannot differentiate between the cartoon world and the real world which can cause serious injury even death to other people of the real world. He is described as chaotic. History Xingo is the title character of The Xingo Show, a cartoon that Ben liked watching. In Xingo, Xingo was accidentally brought to the real world by Ben, who used Upgrade to watch the Rustbucket's television during a thunderstorm. Xingo proceeded to wreak havoc in the Grand Canyon, easily overpowering both Four Arms and XLR8. He was eventually stopped by Heatblast, who realized that the lighting also gave him "Xingo powers". After being defeated by Ben, Xingo returned to his world. In Xingo's Back, Ben accidentally brought another Xingo to life while using Shock Rock to power an old arcade game. Xingo eventually pulled Ben into his game because he wanted to have a fair fight with him. Xingo was defeated by Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter, and the arcade game was ejected away after releasing Ben. In And Xingo Was His Name-O, Ben accidentally switched places with the App version of Xingo leaving Ben in Xingo's cartoon world and Xingo into the real world. Xingo attempted to make dinner for Gwen and Max, then realized the real world was boring. He then fought Gwen and Max in an attempt to change the world to fit his taste, until Ben tricks him into switching each other back into place. In Xingo Nation, Kevin as Bootleg gave Xingo a power-up while trying to prevent him from getting canceled. The mutated Mechamorph DNA enabled Xingo the ability to switch between TV programs and alter the reality of those programs, including the real world. Xingo has been beaten by the efforts of Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Lucky Girl and sent Xingo back to his television programming putting a stop to Xingo from changing between programs. Powers and Abilities Xingo is a cartoon, similar in style to early animations such as those from the early 1900's. Because of this, there is seemingly little logic behind what he is capable of or what he does. Acting almost as a lesser form of omnipotence, Xingo can produce random objects from nowhere, alter his physiology at will, and survive almost any injury. Xingo can be as strong as Four Arms or as fast as XLR8 if he wants. Weaknesses Xingo can be fought by any other individual possessing cartoon physiology, such as Heatblast briefly after the Omnitrix was struck by the lightning that spawned Xingo in the first place. Appearances Season 1 *''Xingo'' (first appearance) Season 2 *''Reststop Roustabout'' (cameo) *''Xingo's Back'' *''Ben Again and Again'' (cameo) Season 3 *''And Xingo Was His Name-O'' *''Xingo Nation'' Category:Reboot Continuity Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Villains Category:Reboot Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:In-Universe Media